


silver lining

by swarmsoflizards



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Western, F/F, Romance, Trans Female Character, Trans Inquisitor, Western, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swarmsoflizards/pseuds/swarmsoflizards
Summary: i havent posted anything since last spring, and i've been using little chunks of this for my writing intensive this semester, so i might as well start posting it lmao. i haven't worked on it in a year and a half, but i do have a good amount done. so i guess don't be expecting regular updates, but i do plan to finish it eventually! everything here is subject to be edited.title is frommy silver liningby first aid kit, which was not that old when i started writing this.somethin good comes with the bad / a song's never just sad / there's hope, there's a silver lining





	silver lining

**Author's Note:**

> i havent posted anything since last spring, and i've been using little chunks of this for my writing intensive this semester, so i might as well start posting it lmao. i haven't worked on it in a year and a half, but i do have a good amount done. so i guess don't be expecting regular updates, but i do plan to finish it eventually! everything here is subject to be edited.
> 
> title is from _my silver lining_ by first aid kit, which was not that old when i started writing this. _somethin good comes with the bad / a song's never just sad / there's hope, there's a silver lining_

Haven was like a glowing beacon high up on the mountain, wall wrapped around it and surrounded on all sides by towering pines. The sun set all the buildings shining from the snow gathered on the roofs, and it was so bright that Evelyn found herself having to shield her eyes from the glare.

As she walked up the twisting path to the gate, Evelyn thought on what she would do next. She could lie low up here for a little while, sure, but Haven was no long-term solution. She would have to move on eventually, and it would be nice to have a plan when the time came.

But… she could think on that more tonight, after she booked a room and got a hot meal. _Priorities._

Evelyn strode through the town gates with her shoulders thrown back, trying to look confident despite not knowing what to expect; if for some reason they threw her out on her ass, she wouldn’t have anywhere to go. But while some of the people milling around did turn to look at her, nobody stared open-mouthed at her. That was probably a good sign. All the buildings here were small affairs, each looking like a lone log cabin. The only exception was the church, a massive stone thing seemingly built into the mountain itself. It was the main draw to Haven, and from where it drew its name. The town was built leading up to it, the ground almost terraced with paths and stairs between tiers.

Evelyn ignored it completely and made straight for the saloon.

She followed the path up and around to the propped-open door and stepped inside. It was startlingly warm compared to the temperature outside, a fire blazing in the hearth and candles burning on the walls. It was lively but not crowded, especially for this late in the afternoon. There was a young woman working at the bar, chatting with the few men seated there.

“Hey! You!” Evelyn spun around to face the voice. A young woman was sitting on a table pushed up against the wall, her feet resting on a chair. “You’re new, yeah? Are you passin’ through or are you gonna stay a while?”

“I’m staying a while,” Evelyn walked up to her. “Do I really stick out that much?”

The woman cackled. “Let’s see, you’re a very tall lady, covered in shit. Yeah, I’d say you do.”

She… had a point. The only real indication of her gender was her heavy skirt, and she’d only recently started growing her hair out. With also being dusty and dirty from travel, she must be quite a spectacle. “I concede your point.”

The woman laughed again, before holding out her hand. “The name’s Sera. Who the hell’re you?”

She hesitated half a second, unsure of which name to give. “Evelyn.”

“Well, welcome to town, Evie. It’s boring as shit, nobody here ever does anything. Maybe you’ll make it more exciting.”

That was the opposite of what she wanted. “Here’s hoping.”

“So that there’s Flissa,” continued Sera, gesturing at the woman behind the bar. “She’s alright. There’s no good booze in this town, though. Maryden ain’t here now, but she’s usually at the piano. Wrote a song about me once,” she added, almost as an afterthought. “That was weird. Josie’s the mayor, but you wouldn't know it talkin’ to her. ‘Sides, she splits the work with Leliana.”

“Haven has a female mayor?”

“Yeah. Who else’d do it? We’re small enough nobody cares. Josie’s the best, and if anyone gives her shit, we can beat them up! Well, not really, but Cullen, he's the sheriff, he can scare them off.”

“Huh.”

“Yeah.”

Evelyn cuts off the silence before it gets uncomfortable. “Is there some place in town I could stay? An inn, or…?” she trails off.

“Yeah, there's rooms here. Upstairs. You can talk to Leliana, she'll set you up. Should be here soon if you don't feel like lookin’ for her.”

“Thanks. I’ll come back later, then, I think I'll wander around.”

“Alright, then. See ya,” Sera said, and flapped a hand at her.

Evelyn regretted her decision to leave the saloon almost immediately, as the sun now seemed to be at the perfect height to shine directly into her eyes. She lifted her hand and lamented her lack of hat as she wandered the twisting road. Haven was organized strangely, she decided. It had a haphazard feel to it, like the boomtowns further west that sprung up overnight. The difference was that Haven remained, while those towns faded into obscurity. There didn't seem to be any main street, just roads curling around the church, radiating outwards. Evelyn spotted a bank, a general store, and a drugstore before she found herself at the top of the hill.

Now that she was standing nearly in the doorway, she could see that the church really was built into the mountain. Huh, there had to be a story there. Maybe she’d ask Sera later. Haven looked even smaller from up here than it did when she was standing in it. Most of the buildings were so _tiny-_

“Excuse me,” came a softly accented voice from behind her, and Evelyn spun around- “is there anything I can help you with?” The voice belonged to a woman a good deal shorter than her, wearing a dull gold dress that nearly shone in the sunlight. She was smiling gently, looking up at Evelyn with big brown eyes.

“I, um.” _Get a hold of yourself._ “Are you Leliana?”

The woman laughed. “Oh, heavens no! My name is Josephine Montilyet. I'm the mayor of Haven.”

“Oh. It's a pleasure to meet you.” Evelyn stuck out her hand, and Josephine shook it readily. Her hand was soft and warm- a woman’s hand. Evelyn was suddenly conscious of her own, which was covered in calluses and dust. She retracted it. “I'm going to be staying at the inn for a little while.”

“We’re glad to have you. You just missed our busiest months; in the summer we host a large number of pilgrims. You'll certainly have no trouble finding a place to stay, miss…”

Evelyn realized she hadn't introduced herself. _Stupid._ “My name is Evelyn Trevelyan.” She stood awkwardly, not knowing if she should say anything else.

Josephine just smiled at her, flashing a dimple. “If you ever need anything from me, I have an office in the church. We use it as our city hall,” she explained. “I must get back to work, but it has been a pleasure, Miss Trevelyan.”

“Likewise.” Josephine turned and stepped through the enormous double doors to the church.

She should really get back to the tavern to wait for Leliana, but Evelyn stood on the hill a while longer, hands shoved into her coat pockets.

 

\- - -

 

When Evelyn returned to the tavern, Sera was sitting in her same chair and gesticulating wildly to a redheaded woman. When she spotted Evelyn, she stood up and waved both her arms about to get her attention. “EVIE!” she yelled. “Come sit with us!”

Evelyn made her way over quickly, hoping to avoid garnering more attention, and sat.

“You must be Evelyn. I'm Leliana,” said the redhead. “I understand you’re in need of a place to stay?” Her voice was accented. French, maybe? 

“Um, yes. Sera told me that there are rooms upstairs.”

“Yes. Do you know how long you’ll be staying?”

 _Until I think I can leave without being arrested._ “Not really.”

“That’s no problem. One of the rooms is empty right now, so you can take it. We can work out prices later.”

“Thank you,” Evelyn said. She couldn’t think of anything else to add.

“So,” Sera broke the silence, “whatcha doin’ up here anyway? Haven ain’t exactly on the path to anywhere.”

“I, um. Personal reasons,” Evelyn said. Maybe if she made it clear she wouldn’t answer, Sera would stop probing.

“What personal reasons?”

“Um, some family issues. I'm sticking around here until they cool off.” It wasn't a _complete_ lie.

Sera laughed. “You should meet Dorian, he's hiding from his family too!”

Evelyn smiled thinly. She was running out of things to say.

“You must be tired,” Leliana said, and Evelyn shot her a thankful look. “I’ll show you to your room.” She stood up and walked off without checking to see if Evelyn was following her. She stood up quickly and hurried after her, and sent Sera a smile over her shoulder.

Leliana led her up a staircase and around a corner to one of several closed doors. She fished a key out of her pocket and unlocked it with a _click,_ holding it open for Evelyn. “Would you like me to send up a bath or a meal?” Leliana asked.

“Both, please. That would be lovely.” She walked further into the room, trying to take in what would most likely be her home for several months.

“I’ll send up a maid soon. Shall we discuss fees tomorrow morning?”

“Yes, thank you.” Evelyn heard the door shut behind her and finally let herself relax. She forced her shoulders down from where they had crept up in her anxiety. She walked over and sat on the edge of the surprisingly lush bed, torn between not wanting to get it dirty and wanting to fall asleep immediately. She toed off her boots and shucked her coat as a compromise, and let herself fall back on the quilt.

She could deal with her problems tomorrow, they certainly weren't going anywhere. She could rest tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at thomrainierskies.tumblr.com


End file.
